A Perfect Mess
by cutedimple
Summary: Aku punya kehidupan yang bagus. Sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna. Dan kemudian semuanya berantakan ―Jung Jaehyun/ NCT. Jaehyun x Taeyong (JaeYong). Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Title_ : A Perfect Mess

 _Chapter_ I

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Eunji Jung; Hansol Ji; Taeil Moon

 _Pairing_ : Jaehyun x [ _nugu?_ ]

 _Rating_ : T+ / M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. Alternative Reality. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

Remake dari Tangled

 _Standard declaimer applied_

 **~o.'0'.o~**

 **.**

 **A** pakah kalian melihat orang yang belum mandi yang kini tiduran di atas sofa? Cowok yang memakai kaus oblong kebesaran warna putih dan celana robek?

Itulah aku, Jung Jaehyun.

Aku biasanya tidak seperti ini. Maksudku, itu benar-benar bukanlah diriku. Dalam keseharian, aku berpakaian rapi, rambut hitamku ditata sedemikian rupa, senyuman berdimpel manis selalu terpahat di wajah tampanku untuk memperlihatkan kesan profesional. Pakaianku dari atas sampai bawah, dari yang terluar sampai terdalam, beserta asesorisnya; sepatu, jam tangan, dan lain-lain―bermerek. Semua yang biasa aku pakai tiap hari jika ditotalkan bahkan akan lebih mahal dari biaya sewa rumahmu.

Apartemenku? Ya, tempatku berada sekarang. Tirainya ditutup. Hanya pantulan cahaya dari tv plasma yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Di meja dan lantainya berserakan botol bir, kaleng cola, bungkus makanan ringan, pizza sisa dan wadah es krim yang kosong.

Sebenarnya apartemenku biasanya tidak seperti sekarang ini. Apartemen yang biasa aku tinggali selalu bersih, ada seorang ahjumma yang datang bersih-bersih dua kali seminggu. Dengan semua fasilitas lengkap; tv plasma, sound system, dvd player atau dengan kata lain home theater. Jangan lupakan jenis hiburan lain seperti Nintendo dan Playstation.

Dekorasinya modern. Didominasi nuansa warna hitam dan stainless steel. Siapa saja yang memasukinya akan tahu bahwa seorang pria tinggal di sana.

Jadi, seperti yang kubilang; apa yang kalian lihat sekarang bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku sedang flu.

Influenza.

Sebuah kata yang sangat bagus bukan? In-flu-en-za.

Setidaknya aku cukup yakin mengenai penyakit apa yang sedang kuderita.

Itulah kenapa aku telah bersembunyi di apartemenku selama tujuh hari terakhir. Itu sebabnya juga aku mematikan teleponku, sengaja tak mengisi ulang baterainya. Hanya meninggalkan sofa untuk memakai kamar mandi atau membawa masuk makanan yang kupesan dari petugas delivery.

Aneh, sepertinya penyakitku tak membaik juga. Padahal aku sudah merasakannya seminggu lalu. Mau dengar ceritanya?

Alarmku berdering jam 05:00 pagi, seperti biasa. Tapi bukannya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke kantor, aku malah melemparkan jam itu ke seberang ruangan, membuatnya hancur menghantam dinding. Kasihan.

Suruh siapa menjadi benda menjengkelkan, dasar jam bodoh. Suara bip-bip-bipnya menganggu sekali.

Aku berguling dan kembali tidur.

Ketika aku akhirnya menyeret tubuhku keluar dari tempat tidur, aku merasa lemah dan mual. Dadaku terasa nyeri, kepalaku sakit.

Nah—flu, kan?

Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, jadi aku mendekam di sini, di sofa kesayanganku. Yang anehnya terasa begitu nyaman sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini saja. Sepanjang minggu. Menonton film komedi yang sudah aku tonton sebanyak tiga kali, tapi belum juga bisa membuatku tertawa sekalipun. Aku berniat menonton untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Tapi ada gedoran di pintu apartemenku.

 _Perasaan aku tak punya masalah apapun dengan penagih hutang―_

Aku mengabaikan gedoran itu, meskipun gedoran itu tak kunjung berhenti. Lagi dan lagi.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun, aku tahu kau ada di dalam sana! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Oh… tidak.

Ini _Si Menyebalkan_. Atau dikenal sebagai kakakku, Jung Eunji. Ketika aku mengatakan kata menyebalkan, aku mengatakannya dengan cara sesayang mungkin, aku bersumpah. Tapi begitulah Eunji nuna; selalu menuntut, kasar, tak tahu malu, dan…. keras kepala.

Aku akan membunuh si penjaga apartemen. Yang membiarkan anjing liar masuk sembarang―

"Jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini, Jaehyun, aku akan menelepon polisi untuk mendobraknya lalu setelah itu aku akan mengulitimu. Aku serius!"

Paham kan apa maksudku?

Aku menggenggam bantal yang telah menemaniku sejak flu seminggu lalu. Aku menekan wajahku ke dalamnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baunya seperti campuran dari air liur, ketombe dan kotoran lain di rambutku. Tapi itu tidak penting.

"Jaehyun! Kau dengar aku?"

Aku menekan bantal menutupi wajahku. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menghalangi suara gedoran yang terus memborbardir pintu apartemenku.

"Aku benar-benar akan memanggil polisi sekarang!" Suara Eunji terdengar penuh peringatan, dan aku tahu nunaku itu tidak main-main.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa diri untuk bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan ke pintu saja membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari siput merangkak, setiap langkah dari kakiku yang berat dan sakit merupakan upaya keras.

Flu terkutuk.

Aku membuka pintu dan menguatkan diri menghadapi murka _Si Menyebalkan_. Dia menggenggam iPhone terbaru ditelinganya dengan satu tangan. Rambut dark brownya diikat longgar ke belakang, menyempurnakan penampilannya yang memakai kemeja putih dipadu rok hitam selutut dan blazer yang hanya disampirkan di bahu. Dia juga menggenggam clutch bag. Penampilan yang terlalu anggun untuk orang barbar macam nunanya itu. Yang lebih cocok memakai setelah tarzan.

Di belakangnya, tampak pria sebayaku―memasang ekspresi menyesal dalam setelan kemeja biru dan jas. Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjaku, Ji Hansol.

Aku memaafkanmu, pak penjaga apertemen. Kali ini Hansol-hyung yang harus mati.

"Ya Tuhan!" Eunji berteriak ngeri. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sudah kukatakan pada kalian ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tidak punya energi. Aku hanya meninggalkan pintu terbuka dan jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dulu di atas sofaku. Aku mencintaimu, sofa—sudahkah aku bilang? Yah, aku sudah mengatakannya barusan. Meskipun mataku terbenam dalam bantal, aku merasakan Eunji nuna dan Hansol-hyung berjalan perlahan ke dalam apartemen. Aku membayangkan betapa terkejutnya wajah mereka melihat kondisi ini. Aku mengintip dari balik bantalku dan melihat bahwa perkiraanku sangatlah tepat.

"Jaehyun?" Aku mendengar nunaku bertanya, tapi kali ini ada nada kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti satu kata pendek itu. Lalu dia terdengar marah lagi. "Demi Tuhan, Hansol-a, kenapa kau tidak segera meneleponku? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan ini terjadi?"

"Aku juga belum sempat melihatnya―" Kata Hansol cepat. Lihat, Hansol-hyung juga takut pada _Si Menyebalkan_. "Aku datang setiap hari. Tapi dia tidak mau membukakan pintu."

Aku merasakan sofanya bergerak saat Eunji nuna duduk.

"Jaehyun?" Katanya pelan. Aku merasakan tangannya bergerak lembut di sepanjang belakang rambutku. "Kau kenapa?"

Suaranya begitu khawatir, dia mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Ketika aku masih anak-anak dan sakit di rumah, Ibu akan datang ke kamarku dengan membawa cokelat panas dan sup di atas nampan. Dia akan mencium keningku untuk memeriksa apakah tubuhku masih panas karena demam. Ibu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Apa yang dilakukan Eunji nuna membuatku merindukan Ibu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nuna." Jawabku, meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah dia mendengar suaraku. Suaraku hilang terhalang oleh bantal. "Aku hanya flu."

Aku kemudian mendengar suara riuh dari botol bir dan sampah, dan kutahu Eunji nuna mulai membereskan kekacauan. Aku bukan satu-satunya orang di keluargaku yang menyukai kebersihan dan kerapian. Itu adalah hal standar yang dimiliki oleh seluruh keluarga Jung.

"Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku." Eunji nuna menarik napas dengan tajam, membersihkan sisa-sisa pestaku selama semingu. "Jaehyun." Eunji menggoyang bahuku dengan lembut.

Aku menyerah dan duduk, menggosok mataku yang kelelahan.

"Bicaralah padaku. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat aku melihat ekspresi khawatir dari kakak perempuanku yang menyebalkan, aku seakan terlempar ke masa belasan tahun yang lalu. Saat aku berusia enam tahun dan anjingku baru saja mati. Dan seperti hari itu, kebenaran yang menyakitkan seakan mengoyak paru-paruku.

"Itu akhirnya terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan padaku selama bertahun-tahun," bisikku. "Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta."

Aku mendongak untuk melihat senyumnya. Itulah yang selalu Eunji nuna inginkan terjadi padaku. Dia sudah lama sekali menikah dengan Taeil-hyung, dan jatuh cinta pada pemuda Moon itu jauh lebih lama lagi.

Jadi Eunji tidak pernah setuju dengan cara hidupku dan tidak sabar melihatku memiliki hubungan sehat, yang tetap, serius, dan tidak labil. Menemukan seseorang yang akan bisa merawatku hingga tua, seperti cara dia mengurus Taeil-hyung. Bagaimana ibu yang mengurus ayah kami.

Tapi aku bilang padanya itu takkan pernah terjadi—itu bukan apa yang kuinginkan. Kenapa harus membawa buku ke perpustakaan? Kenapa membawa pasir ke pantai? Kenapa membeli sapi ketika kalian bisa membeli susunya? Yah, analoginya semacam itu. Lagipula aku cukup menikmati hidupku dengan wanita-wanita yang ia kencani bergantian. Aku punya wajah tampan. Mubazir sekali jika tak kumanfaatkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Orang yang aku sukai ini berbeda―"

"Berbeda apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bukan wanita dengan badan bagus, dada besar dan pantat berisi. Dia―" aku menelan ludahku sendiri, "―Laki-laki."

Aku melihat Eunji nuna kaget sebentar, sebelum mulai tersenyum.

"Dan dia akan menikah dengan orang lain."

Simpati menyebar di wajah nunaku. Dan kemudian wajahnya mengeras lagi. Karena Eunji nuna pada dasarnya memang tukang _beres-beres_. Dia bisa membenarkan saluran air yang tersumbat, menambal dinding yang berlubang, dan menghilangkan noda sekecil apapun dari karpet. Aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang berputar di kepalanya saat ini: adiknya sedang kacau, dan dia akan membereskan yang ini juga.

Aku berharap dapat semudah itu. Tapi kupikir tak ada di dunia ini yang akan mampu menyambungkan kepingan hatiku menjadi utuh lagi. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga seorang yang puitis? Kumohon jangan muntah, tapi begitulah.

"Oke. Kita pasti bisa membereskan yang satu ini, Jaehyun."

Nah kan.

"Pergilah mandi air panas. Yang lama. Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini. Lalu kita akan keluar. Kita bertiga."

"Aku tidak bisa keluar." Apa dia tidak dengar? "Aku sedang flu."

Eunji tersenyum lagi, membuatku bergidik. "Kau perlu makan, makanan yang layak. Kau juga membutuhkan mandi, mandi yang bersih. Setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik, Jaehyun."

Mungkin dia benar. Tuhan tahu apa yang telah kulakukan selama tujuh hari terakhir tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengangkat bahu dan bangkit untuk melakukan apa yang Eunji nuna katakan. Seperti bocah empat tahun, aku juga membawa bantal berhargaku.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi, aku tidak bisa mencegah untuk berpikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Aku punya kehidupan yang baik sekali. Sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna. Dan kemudian semuanya berantakan.

Oh—kalian ingin tahu bagaimana?

Kalian ingin mendengar kisah menyedihkanku hingga berakhir seperti ini?

 **.**

 **~o.'** To be Continued? **'.o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Note:**_

[1] Aku tak menemukan cast bermarga Jung lain dan terlalu merepotkan untuk membuat OC. Jadi Eunji yang kupakai

[2] Chapter depan akan naik rated karena yah tujuan awalnya ini memang cerita mesum

[3] Voting dibuka untuk menentukan pairing. Sebagai pemberitahuan aku suka Jaehyun x all. Yang penting Jaehyun top. Jadi silahkan voting pairing favorit kalian di kotak review~ Lanjutan cerita akan dipublish secepatnya

[4] Ini tidak penting tapi― _Jung Jaehyun why are you look so hot like asdfghjkl!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title_ : A Perfect Mess

 _Chapter_ II

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Lee Taeyong; Eunji Jung; Hansol Ji; Taeil Moon; Johnny Seo

 _Pairing_ : Jaehyun x Taeyong

 _Rating_ : T+ / M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. Alternative Reality. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

Remake dari Tangled

* * *

Semuanya dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, pada malam minggu yang normal. Normal menurutku.

" _Ohh yes. Yeah baby._ Bagus. Ya… seperti itu."

Lihat pria itu—pria dengan badan atletis yang dibalut jas hitam dan berwajah sangat tampan? Ya, pria yang sedang mendapatkan blowjob dari si seksi berambut pirang di kamar mandi?

Itulah aku. Aku yang sesungguhnya.

MBF. Me Before Flu.

" _Ohh god, baby, i wanna cum_ ―"

Mari kita hentikan adegan ini sejenak.

Bagi wanita di luar sana yang sedang membaca ini, izinkan aku memberi kalian masukkan gratis: Pernahkah ada seorang pria yang baru saja kalian temui di sebuah klub memanggilmu _baby, sweetheart, angel_ , atau panggilan sayang sejenisnya? Jangan salah mengartikan dengan berpikir bahwa dia begitu tertarik padamu, sampai-sampai memikirkan nama panggilan spesial. Sesungguhnya semua itu hanya kedok. Dia tidak peduli atau bahkan merasa tidak perlu untuk mengingat nama kalian yang sesungguhnya.

Karena, _well_ , tidak ada gadis yang mau dipanggil dengan nama yang salah ketika dia berlutut dan memberikan _blowjob_ , bukan? Jadi, untuk amannya, para pria akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan-sebutan manis dan panggilan sayang. Begitu juga aku, yang memanggil si pirang dengan _baby_ seperti barusan.

Nama aslinya? Apakah itu penting?

 _"Ohh, baby, i'm cum―"_

Aku mengerang rendah. _Its feels sooo good._

Dia melepaskan mulutnya dengan suara _plop_ pelan dan menangkup kedua tangannya untuk menampung spremaku yang keluar begitu deras. Mengocok kebanggaanku beberapa kali untuk memastikan cairan itu sudah keluar hingga tetes terakhir.

Kesenangan itu bertahan selama lima menit. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke wastafel untuk bersih-bersih dan membenarkan celanaku.

Yah, _lumayan._

Si rambut pirang menatapku sambil tersenyum saat ia mulai merapikan dirinya juga. Membereskan dandanannya yang kacau, rambutnya yang kusut dan kembali memoles lipstiknya, yang sepertinya sudah menghilang entah kemana karena terlalu bersemangat men _service_ kepunyaanku tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum?" Ia bertanya, dengan yang nada suara seksi. Menatap tak langsung padaku lewat cermin di tangannya.

Tapi aku akan jujur. Sekali aku selesai, maka aku; selesai. Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan memakai mainan yang sama dua kali. Setelah melakukannya, merasa puas, sensasinya akan menghilang, begitu pula dengan ketertarikanku.

Aku memang _brengsek_.

Tapi ibuku membesarkanku menjadi seorang _gentleman._ Jadi aku memberinya sebuah anggukan dan senyum, "Tentu, _baby_. Kau pergi lah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi membawa minuman." Bagaimanapun, si rambut pirang telah berusaha dengan baik untuk mengisapku sampai klimaks. Dia pantas mendapatkan setidaknya segelas minuman.

Setelah dia meninggalkan kamar mandi, aku masih sibuk membenahi tampilan pakaian dan rambutku sekali lagi. Begitu keluar yang menyambutku adalah hingar-bingar lautan orang-orang yang sedang menari. Aroma alkohol, keringat, asap rokok bercampur jadi satu. Aku memang sedang di club, dan baru saja selesai menerima _blowjob_ dari gadis pirang di toilet bar.

Aku pergi menuju bartender di ujung ruangan.

Ini adalah salah satu club terpopuler di Seoul.

Dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkan tempat ini penuh sesak. Dan lagi bukankah aku sudah bilang sekarang malam minggu? Orang-orang sepertinya punya pilihan bagus sama sepertiku untuk menghabiskan waktu. Setiap akhir pekan aku dan teman-temanku akan datang ke sini bersama-sama namun begitu sampai akan langsung terpisah dan tentu saja, tidak pernah keluar sendirian dan berakhir di hotel terdekat.

Jangan menatapku seperti itu.

Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak berdusta.

Aku tidak memaksa wanita-wanita itu dengan kata-kata manis mengenai masa depan bersama dan hal klise macam cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku orang yang jujur dan terus terang. Aku mencari kesenangan—untuk satu malam—dan aku memberitahu mereka. Itu bahkan lebih baik dibanding sembilan puluh persen pria lain di sini.

Jika mereka masih mau menemani malamku setelah tahu, maka bukan salahku. Tapi kalian bisa menyalahkan pesonaku yang tak bisa ditolak.

Lagipula sebagian besar gadis-gadis di sini juga mencari hal yang sama denganku.

Oke, mungkin itu juga tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegah jika mereka melihatku, tertarik padaku, kemudian bercinta denganku, dan tiba-tiba ingin punya anak dariku. Itu bukan masalahku.

Seperti yang kubilang, aku memberitahu mereka apa adanya, memberi mereka kesenangan dan kemudian membayari mereka ongkos taksi. Terima kasih, selamat malam. Jangan telpon aku, karena aku sangat yakin tidak akan menjawabnya apalagi meneleponmu lebih dulu.

Akhirnya setelah susah payah menerobos kerumunan menuju bartender, aku memesan dua minuman. Aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menonton tubuh-tubuh yang tengah menggeliat dan meliuk. Berkerumun di lantai dansa menikmati musik menghentak-hentak saat menunggu pesananku selesai diracik.

Dan kemudian aku melihat dia, lima meter dari tempatku berdiri, terdiam dengan wajah terganggu dengan orang di sekitarnya. Sosoknya kurus, bibirnya tipis berwarna merah muda segar seakan minta dilumat, garis rahangnya lancip, dan matanya. Matanya bulat, berwarna hitam gelap dengan tatapan yang tajam dan seakan mengundang di saat bersamaan.

Aku membayangkan mata itu menatapku saat ia memasukkan kejantananku ke mulut kecilnya yang seksi. Organ yang sedang kubicarakan segera menggeliat karena pikiran itu.

Rambut hitamnya ditata ke atas dengan gaya yang stylish. Peluh disekitar leher dan dahinya mengkilap menambah kesan sexy di kulitnya yang putih, yang bukan putih pucat seperti milikku.

Intinya adalah, untuk sesaat, aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Aku tidak mendeskripsikan dada, lekuk tubuh, dan pantat karena, ya, orang yang kupandangi ini bukan seorang wanita.

Dia laki-laki.

Dia seorang laki-laki.

 _Laki-laki._

Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti malaikat.

 _Hell_. Bagaimana bisa?

 _Wow._

Ini rekor pertamaku mengangumi sosok asing dengan gender yang sama denganku dengan cara seperti ini. Maksudku, kau tahu, dengan hormon menggebu. Meski aku ini orang yang tidak _old fashion_ dan selalu _open mind_ ―beberapa temanku mengaku secara terang-terangan menikmati kegiatan ranjang dengan sesama jenis dan aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya―tapi aku tak pernah menyangka akan menginginkan satu juga.

Dan tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Entah kenapa aku sudah tidak peduli dengan gender dan berniat untuk langsung membawanya menuju hotel terdekat. Membayangkan kesenangan yang akan didapat dengan menghabiskan malam untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan seorang laki-laki.

 _Aku gemetaran_.

* * *

"Hai," aku baru saja menyapanya. Harusnya aku merutuki jenis tatapanku sekarang pada pemuda itu, tapi tidak. Aku memang tertarik pada laki-laki ini. Dan itu tak perlu di sembunyikan.

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan alis terangkat, dan matanya yang tajam seakan menilaiku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Kau perlu sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya tak ramah. Ah, sepertinya ini akan sulit.

Aku tersenyum, sengaja menampilkan pesona dari senyum berdimple yang selalu sukses membuat para wanita rela menanggalkan pakaian mereka. Aku belum pernah mengujinya pada laki-laki, tapi aku tetap mencobanya, "Aku perlu namamu. Aku pikir kau menarik dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."

Ekspresinya yang heran perlahan menghilang, tapi cepat-cepat terganti dengan ekspresi terganggu. Dan ia tak berkata apapun.

Aku tahu aku sudah gila. Tapi wajah itu bahkan lebih terlihat menggairahkan dari jarak sedekat ini. Membutku lupa diri. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat yang lebih _nyaman_ dan _sepi_?"

Tanpa ragu, ia berkata dingin, "Aku ke sini dengan teman-temanku, kami sedang merayakan sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dengan orang asing."

"Apa yang kalian rayakan?"

Ekspresi terganggunya semakin jelas. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan dan akan mulai bekerja Senin."

"Oh begitu. Selamat. Aku Jaehyun, omong-omong." Aku mengulurkan tangan, mendapat jabat tangan dari sosok di depanku. Tangannya kecil. Tapi hangat. "Mungkin kau pernah dengar perusahaan tempatku bekerja. _Jung Corp_?"

Apakah kalian melihat mulut sosok di depanku ini terbuka ketika aku mengatakan padanya di mana aku bekerja? Apakah kalian melihat matanya yang terbelalak? Seharusnya itu memberiku suatu petunjuk. Tapi pada saat itu aku tidak memperhatikannya—aku terlalu sibuk menatap wajahnya.

Kemudian dia tiba-tiba tertawa. Entah karena apa.

Jika aku sedang dengan orang lain, terutama jika orang itu adalah seorang wanita, aku pasti sudah ada di mobilku sekarang, dengan tanganku masuk kepakaiannya dan mulutku yang membuatnya mengerang sepanjang jalan.

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu."

Dia mengangkat tangannya. "Bertunangan."

Tidak terpengaruh, aku memegang tangannya dan mencium buku jarinya, sedikit lebih lama menyentuhkannya dengan bibirku. Kulihat pemuda di depanku ini enggan, menarik cepat-cepat tangannya. Mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar, dan kutahu, meski kata-katanya bertentangan, aku memberikan pengaruh padanya. Jung Jaehyun memang _sang penakluk_.

Yah, aku bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan. Aku melihat cara mereka mengatakannya. Kalian dapat belajar banyak tentang seseorang jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan cara mereka bergerak, bagaimana mata mereka beralih, tinggi rendahnya suara mereka.

Mulutnya mungkin mengatakan tidak padaku... tapi tubuhnya? Tubuhnya berteriak, 'Ya, ya, setubuhi aku di atas meja bar.'

Dalam rentang waktu tiga menit, dia mengatakan padaku alasan dia ada di sini, apa pekerjaannya, dan mengijinkanku untuk menemaninya menunggu minum jadi. Itu bukanlah sikap seseorang yang tidak tertarik—itu adalah sikap seseorang yang 'tidak ingin tertarik'.

Dan aku pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Aku hampir saja mengomentari tentang cincin pertunangannya, cincin itu terlalu sederhana. Tapi aku tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya dan berakhir mendapat tamparan, karena yang aku inginkan adalah satu malam dengannya.

Dia bilang dia baru saja lulus. Aku punya teman yang harus menjalani sekolah bisnis, dan hutang untuk biaya kuliahnya dapat mencekik leher. Jadi aku berganti dengan taktik yang berbeda—kejujuran. Aku kaya raya, dan itu bisa dimanfaatkan. "Lebih baik lagi. kau tidak biasa pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Aku tidak berkomitmen. Kita sangat cocok. Kita harus mengeksplorasi hubungan ini lebih jauh lagi, kan? Kita akan sama-sama saling menguntungkan."

Dia tertawa lagi, dan minuman kami tiba. Dia mengambil miliknya.

"Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku sekarang. Senang bicara denganmu."

Aku memberinya senyum nakal, tak bisa menahan diri. "Ayolah, jika kau membiarkanku membawamu pergi dari sini, aku akan memberikan arti baru dari kata kesenangan."

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil, seolah-olah dia menghadapi seorang anak yang merajuk. Kemudian dia berkata dari balik bahunya saat ia berjalan pergi, "Selamat malam, Jung Jaehyun-shi."

Seperti yang kubilang, aku biasanya seorang pria yang jeli. Sherlock Holmes dan aku, kita bisa berkumpul bersama dan terlibat obrolan seru. Tapi aku begitu terpesona oleh sosoknya, aku melewatkan petunjuk itu pada awalnya.

Apakah kalian memperhatikan? Apakah kalian menangkap detail kecil yang kulewatkan?

Benar. Dia memanggilku "Jung Jaehyun-shi"—tapi aku belum pernah mengatakan padanya nama belakangku. Ingat itu juga. Untuk saat ini, aku membiarkan sosok misterius berambut hitam itu pergi. Aku berniat untuk memberinya sedikit kelonggaran, kemudian memancingnya mendekat—dan menjerat dia sepenuhnya. Aku berencana untuk mengejar dia sepanjang malam ini, kalau perlu.

Dia sangat _seksi_.

Tapi kemudian si rambut pirang—ya gadis yang di toilet pria—menemukanku. "Di sini kau rupanya! Kupikir aku kehilanganmu."

Dia menempelkan tubuhnya kesisi tubuhku dan mengelus lenganku dengan cara intim. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempatku? Tak jauh dari sini."

Ah, terima kasih— _tapi tidak_. Si rambut pirang cepat menjadi memori yang memudar. Pandanganku tertuju pada prospek yang lebih baik dan menarik. Aku baru akan mengatakan itu padanya ketika si rambut pirang yang lain muncul di sampingnya.

"Ini adikku. Aku menceritakan padanya tentangmu. Dia pikir kita bertiga bisa―kau tahu― _bersenang-senang_ malam ini."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada adik si pirang—saudara kembarnya, sebenarnya. Dan seketika itu juga, rencanaku berubah.

Iya, aku tahu...

Kubilang aku tidak memakai mainan yang sama dua kali. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Menghabiskan malam dengan si kembar pirang terdengar menyenangkan. Aku beritahu kalian, tak ada seorang pria pun yang akan melewatkan kesempatan itu.

* * *

Pernahkah aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintai pekerjaanku?

Jika diibaratkan perusahaanku adalah Timnas Baseball Korea, aku pemain terbaiknya. Aku seorang _partner_ di salah satu bank investasi terkemuka di Seoul, yang mengkhususkan diri dalam bidang media dan teknologi. Ya, ya, ayahku dan kedua sahabat dekatnya yang mulai merintis perusahaan ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bekerja keras untuk memperoleh posisiku sekarang—karena aku melakukannya. Juga bukan berarti aku tidak makan, bernafas, dan tidur. Aku berusaha untuk memperoleh reputasiku, dan aku mendapatkannya.

Kalau kalian tanya, apa yang dilakukan seorang bankir investasi?

 _Well_ , sebuah pengusaha membeli perusahaan lain, dan menjualnya bagian demi bagian? Akulah orang yang membantu melakukan itu. Aku menegosiasikan transaksi, menyusun kontrak, rancangan perjanjian kredit, dan banyak hal lain yang kuyakin kalian tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

Bagian terbaik tentang pekerjaanku adalah perasaan yang kurasakan ketika berhasil mencapai kesepakatan, kesepakatan yang sangat bagus. Ini seperti mendapat lotre. Seperti dipilih oleh menjadi pasangan _korean porn actress_ untuk bermain di film porno berikutnya. Tidak ada—dan maksudku tidak ada—yang lebih baik dari itu.

Aku yang mencari pelanggan untuk klienku, merekomendasikan langkah apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Aku tahu perusahaan mana yang sangat ingin dibeli dan perusahaan mana yang perlu pengambil alihan secara paksa.

Kompetisi untuk mendapat klien sangat sengit. Kalian harus menarik perhatian mereka, membuat mereka menginginkanmu, membuat mereka percaya tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melakukan untuk mereka seperti yang bisa kalian lakukan. Ini agak mirip seperti melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan seorang wanita yang menarik pada penghujung hari, aku mendapatkan cek yang sangat besar, aku menghasilkan uang untuk diriku sendiri dan juga untuk klienku—banyak sekali.

Anak-anak dari para mitra ayahku juga bekerja di sini, Hansol Ji dan Taeil Moon. Ya Taeil—suami Si Menyebalkan, seperti para ayah kami, kami bertiga tumbuh besar bersama, masuk ke sekolah yang sama, dan sekarang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Para orangtua menyerahkan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya kepada kami. Mereka hanya mengawas dari waktu ke waktu, untuk merasakan bahwa mereka masih menjalankan sesuatu, dan kemudian pergi untuk bermain golf di sore hari.

Taeil dan Hansol juga bagus pada pekerjaannya—jangan salah paham. Tapi akulah bintangnya. Akulah jagoannya. Aku orangnya yang klien minta dan perusahaan yang tenggelam dalam ketakutan. Mereka tahu itu dan begitu juga aku.

Senin pagi aku ada di kantorku jam sembilan, sama seperti biasa. Sekretarisku—wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang berpayudara besar—sudah ada di sana, siap dengan jadwalku untuk hari ini, pesananku dari akhir pekan, dan secangkir kopi.

Tidak, aku belum pernah menidurinya.

Bukan berarti aku tidak senang melakukannya. Percayalah, jika dia tidak bekerja untukku, aku akan merayunya di hari pertama dia bekerja. Membuatnya mendesahkan namaku di bilik toilet.

Tapi aku punya aturan—standar, kalau menurut istilah kalian. Salah satunya adalah tidak main-main di sekitar kantor. Aku tidak berhubungan asmara dengan rekan kerja, aku tidak bercinta ditempatku bekerja. Karena itu terlalu beresiko. Akan _selalu_ ada masalah, belum lagi masalah pelecehan seksual akan muncul; ini bukan bisnis yang bagus. Tidak profesional.

Jadi, Irene adalah satu-satunya wanita selain kerabat sedarah yang memiliki interaksi secara murni rekan kerja denganku, dia juga satu-satunya anggota dari lawan jenis yang pernah aku anggap sebagai teman.

Kami memilki hubungan kerja yang baik. Irene sungguh... mengagumkan.

Itu alasan lain aku tidak akan menidurinya bahkan jika Irene berbaring telentang di atas meja memohonku untuk melakukannya. Percaya atau tidak, seorang sekretaris yang bagus—yang sangat bagus—sulit ditemukan. Aku pernah punya beberapa sekretaris yang sangat bodoh. Aku pernah punya sekretaris yang berpikir mereka bisa sukses hanya dengan telentang dan membuka kaki mereka, jika kalian tahu apa maksudku.

Mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang ingin aku temui di sebuah bar pada malam minggu—bukan tipe gadis yang aku inginkan untuk menjawab teleponku di senin pagi.

Jadi sekarang kalian punya sedikit wawasan tentangku, kan?

Baiklah cukup sampai di sini. Mari kita kembali ke kisah perjalananku menuju _neraka_.

"Aku memindahkan jadwal makan siang dengan Park Com untuk jadwal hari ini," Irene mengatakan padaku saat dia memberiku setumpuk pesan.

Sial.

 _Park Communications_ adalah konglomerat media yang bernilai miliaran dolar. Aku telah mengerjakan akuisisi mereka pada jaringan kabel selama berbulan-bulan, dan CEO-nya, Jungsoo-shi, selalu lebih _gampang_ saat perut kenyang.

"Kenapa?"

Dia memberiku sebuah berkas. "Hari ini—makan siang di ruang konferensi. Ayahmu memperkenalkan rekan kerja baru. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu tentang urusan ini."

Ayahku mencintai perusahaan ini dan menganggap semua karyawan sebagai keluarga besarnya. Dia selalu mencari alasan untuk mengadakan acara pesta kantor, acara pesta ulang tahun, _baby shower_ , prasmanan President's Day, dan―perlu aku lanjutkan? Sebuah keajaiban jika pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dapat terselesaikan.

Dan hari ulang tahunnya? Lupakan tentang itu. Pesta hari kelahiran ayahku _legendaris_.

Semua orang pulang dengan mabuk. Beberapa orang tidak pulang sama sekali. Tahun lalu kami menangkap sepuluh karyawan dari bank saingan yang berusaha menyelinap masuk, hanya karena pesta di malam hari yang fantastis. Dan itu semua dilakukan untuk memperoleh atmosfer—suasana—yang diinginkan ayahku pada perusahaan ini.

Ayahku mencintai karyawannya, dan mereka balas mencintainya.

Pengabdian, kesetiaan—kami mendapatkannya secara melimpah. Itu bagian yang membuat kami menjadi yang terbaik. Karena karyawan yang bekerja di sini hampir dipastikan akan _menjual_ anak sulung mereka pada ayahku.

Namun, ada hari—seperti sekarang ini, ketika aku butuh melayani klien—yang membuat perayaan ayahku bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Jadwal senin pagiku penuh, jadi aku pergi menuju mejaku dan mulai bekerja. Kemudian, sebelum aku bisa berkedip, sudah pukul satu, dan aku menuju ke ruang konferensi. Aku melihat kepala berambut kecoklatan dengan style yang stylish. Itu Johnny Seo. Johnny mulai bekerja di perusahaan ini enam tahun yang lalu, tahun yang sama denganku. Dia pria yang menyenangkan dan sering menjadi kawan berakhir pekan. Di sampingnya adalah Hansol, asyik mengobrol . Ada kakak iparku juga.

Aku mengambil makanan dari prasmanan dan bergabung dengan mereka saat Hansol menceritakan malam minggunya. "Lalu gadis itu mengeluarkan borgol dan cambuk. Sebuah cambuk! Kukira aku akan kehilangan akal saat itu juga, aku bersumpah, demi Tuhan. Siapa sangka gadis yang pertama kali kutemui begitu malu-malu bisa seperti itu."

"Aku sudah bilang, orang pendiam selalu suka yang aneh-aneh," tambah Johnny, tertawa.

Hansol mengalihkan mata coklatnya pada Taeil dan berkata, "Serius, Taeil-hyung. Kau harus keluar dengan kami, sekali saja, aku mohon."

Aku menyeringai mendengar kalimat itu karena kutahu persis apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maaf, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana istriku, kan?" Taeil bertanya, alisnya berkerut.

"Jangan menyebalkan," Johnny menyikutnya. "Katakan pada istrimu kau akan pergi karaoke atau sesuatu yang lain, bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

Taeil melepas kaca matanya dan menyeka lensa dengan serbet saat ia tampaknya mempertimbangkan ide itu.

"Benar. Dan ketika istriku tahu—dan Eunji pasti akan tahu, aku jamin—dia akan menghidangkan kebanggaanku di atas piring perak. Dengan saus tomat di sampingnya dan segelas wine yang enak." Taeil mengeluarkan suara menyeruput keras saat meminum minumannya, yang membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lagipula," Ia merenungkan dengan senang, memasang kembali kacamatanya dan meregangkan tangan di atas kepalanya. "Di rumah aku sudah mendapat cukup pemuas biologis," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Dasar penakut," Hansol meledek.

Johnny menggeleng kearah kakak iparku dan berkata, "Bahkan filet yang enak akan membosankan kalau kau memakannya setiap hari."

"Tidak," Taeil membela diri dengan penuh arti. "Jika kau memasaknya dengan cara yang berbeda setiap kalinya. Istriku tahu bagaimana membuat makananku tetap menarik."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memohon, "Tolong. Berhenti di situ." Ada beberapa visualisasi yang tidak ingin ada dalam kepalaku. Sekalipun. Apalagi jika menyangkut gambaran si Menyebalkan di atas ranjang. Uh.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jaehyun? Aku melihatmu pergi dengan gadis kembar itu. Bagaimana mereka?" Johnny bertanya padaku.

Aku merasakan senyum puas meregang atas bibirku. "Lumayan." Kemudian aku mulai mendeskripsikan malam minggu liarku secara jelas dan mendetil.

Oke mari kita berhenti sekarang karena aku bisa melihat pandangan menghakimi di wajah kalian. Aku juga bisa mendengar ketidaksetujuan bernada tinggi dari kalian: 'Dasar brengsek. Dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis—well, dalam hal ini _dua gadis_ —dan sekarang dia menceritakan semua itu ke teman temannya. Sungguh tak terhormat.'

Pertama, jika seorang wanita ingin aku menghormatinya, dia perlu bersikap seperti seseorang yang layak dihormati. Kedua, aku tidak berusaha bersikap brengsek; aku hanya menjadi pria pada umumnya. Dan semua pria berbicara dengan teman-teman mereka tentang seks.

Mari kuulangi, kalau saja kalian melewatkannya:

 _SEMUA PRIA BICARA PADA TEMAN-TEMANNYA TENTANG SEKS._

Jika seorang pria memberitahumu dia tidak melakukannya? Tinggalkan dia, karena dia telah membohongimu.

Dan satu lagi—aku juga pernah mendengar kakak perempuanku mengobrol soal itu bersama sejumlah temannya. Beberapa cerita yang keluar dari mulut mereka bisa saja membuat pria paling gagah sekalipun tersipu. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah wanita tidak membicarakan tentang seks seperti halnya kami kaum pria. Karena kutahu pasti mereka melakukannya.

Setelah menguraikan poin-poin terperinci akhir pekanku, pembicaraan di meja berganti ke. Di kejauhan aku mendengar suara ayahku saat ia berdiri di depan ruangan, menjelaskan secara rinci prestasi besar dari rekan kerja kami yang baru, yang filenya tidak repot-repot aku buka pagi ini. Bla bla bla. Bisa kita _skip_ bagian ini?

Obrolan memudar saat pikiranku beralih ke bagian dari malam mingguku yang tidak kuceritakan ke teman-temanku: interaksi dengan pria seperti malaikat berambut hitam, tepatnya. Aku masih bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas mata bulat gelapnya di kepalaku. Bibir tipisnya yang minta dilumat dan wajahnya yang mempesona.

Ini kali pertama bayangan seorang laki-laki muncul di kepalaku _seperti itu_ , tanpa diminta, selama satu setengah hari terakhir. Sebenarnya, seperti setiap jam sebuah gambaran dari beberapa bagian dirinya datang padaku, dan mendapati diriku membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Atau, lebih tepatnya, apa yang bisa terjadi jika aku tetap tinggal dan pergi mengikutinya.

Ini aneh. Aku bukan tipe pria yang akan mengenang orang asing yang kutemui selama petualangan akhir pekanku. Biasanya, mereka memudar dari pikiran saat aku pergi dari ranjang mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang dirinya. Mungkin karena dia laki-laki pertama yang menarik perhatianku. Mungkin karena dia menolakku. Mungkin karena aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Atau mungkin karena aku yang membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Saat bayangan yang ada dalam pikiranku mulai terfokus pada sosok itu, geliatan akrab mulai terjadi di organ bawahku, kalau kau tahu maksudku. Secara mental aku memperingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah lagi mengalami ereksi spontan sejak berumur dua belas tahun. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Sepertinya aku harus menelepon cewek seksi yang menyelipkan nomer teleponnya padaku di _coffehouse_ pagi ini. Biasanya aku menunda aktivitas semacam itu untuk kegiatan akhir pekan, tapi upanya kejantananku saat ini ingin membuat perkecualian.

Pada saat ini, aku telah sampai depan ruangan, dalam antrian untuk berjabat tangan seperti lazimnya menyambut semua karyawan baru. Saat aku mendekati ujung depan barisan, ayahku melihat dan datang menyambut dengan tepukan sayang di punggungku.

"Senang kau sudah datang, Jaehyun. Karyawan baru kita punya potensi yang luar biasa. Aku ingin kau secara pribadi membantunya di sini, membantu dia memperoleh pengalaman untuk pertama kalinya. Kalau kau melakukan itu, nak, aku jamin dia akan menjadi sukses dan membuat kita semua bangga."

"Tentu, ayah. Tidak masalah."

Bagus. Seperti aku tidak punya pekerjaan sendiri untuk diurus, saja. Sekarang aku harus menuntun seorang pemula saat dia berjalan di kegelapan dunia yang lebih menakutkan dari film Insidious.

 _Terima kasih, ayah._

Akhirnya giliranku tiba. Dia memunggungiku saat aku melangkah.

Aku menatap rambut hitamnya dari belakang, kecil, sosok tubuh mungilnya. Mataku menatap pada punggungnya, saat ia berbicara dengan orang di depannya.

 _Tunggu, tunggu sebentar._

Aku pernah melihat sosok ini sebelumnya.

Tidak mungkin.

Dia berbalik.

 _Tidak._

Senyum kecil di wajahnya melebar saat matanya terhubung denganku.

Mata bulat cemerlang yang telah kuimpikan dan sekarang baru kuingat. Dia mengangkat alis sebagai tanda mengenali dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Jung Jaehyun-shi."

Aku merasa mulutku membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kaget melihat dia lagi—di sini dari semua tempat—sesaat keterkejutan itu pasti telah membekukan bagian otakku yang mengontrol kemampuan bicara. Ketika syaraf sinapsis mulai berfungsi lagi, aku mendengar ayahku berkata.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Lee Taeyong. Kau harus membantunya untuk bisa terbiasa di sini."

 _Lee Taeyong._

Laki-laki di bar itu. Laki-laki pertama yang membuatku tertarik. Yang aku biarkan pergi. Laki-laki yang mulutnya masih sangat kuinginkan untuk berada di sekitar kejantananku.

Dan dia bekerja disini. Di kantorku, di mana aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah... sekalipun... berhubungan seks dengan rekan kerja.

Tangan yang kecil namun hangat menjabat tanganku.

Seketika dua pikiran secara bersama masuk ke dalam kepalaku.

Yang pertama: Tuhan telah membenciku. Yang kedua: aku telah menjadi laki-laki yang sangat, sangat brengsek hampir sepanjang hidupku dan ini adalah balasannya. Kalian tahu kutipan yang sering orang katakan tentang karma, kan? Aku merasa aku kena karma.

Benar.

Lee Taeyong.

Pemuda ini jelas akan menjadi sumber frustasiku.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

[1] Banyak yang dirubah di sana-sini. Karena aku selalu kurang _sreg_ dengan GS. Makanya dibuat BoyxBoy. Semoga tidak terlalu aneh hasilnya

[2] Masalah voting, bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin dengar pendapat readers saja. Jika ada yang kurang suka dengan sistem voting seperti ini. _I'm so sorry_. Terimakasih yang sudah voting!

[3] Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 3

_Title_ : A Perfect Mess

 _Chapter_ III

 _Cast_ : Jaehyun Jung; Lee Taeyong; Eunji Jung; Hansol Ji; Taeil Moon; Johnny Seo

 _Pairing_ : Jaehyun x Taeyong

 _Rating_ : T+ / M

 _Warning_ : MxM. Mature content. Alternative Reality. Out of character. Typo everywhere.

Remake dari Tangled

 **~o.'0'.o~**

* * *

Aku yang menentukan nasibku sendiri. Kehendak. Kendali. Aku menentukan kemana jalan hidupku. Aku memutuskan kegagalan dan kesuksesanku. Persetan dengan nasib. Takdir bisa enyah selamanya.

Jika aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu, aku bisa mendapatkannya. Jika aku fokus, berkorban, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Kalau kalian tanya, apa maksud dari sikapku? Sebenarnya apa yang coba kukatakan?

Singkatnya: aku mengendalikan kejantananku. Kejantananku tidak dapat mengendalikanku. Itulah yang telah kukatakan pada diri sendiri selama satu setengah jam terakhir.

Lihat aku di sana, di mejaku. Bergumam tak jelas seperti penderita skizofrenia kehabisan obat?

Aku sedang mengingatkan diri sendiri pada prinsip hidupku, keyakinan suci yang membuat aku bisa sampai sejauh ini dalam hidup. Prinsip yang telah membuatku sukses tak terbantahkan. Di ranjang dan di kantor. Prinsip yang tidak pernah mengecewakanku sebelumnya. Prinsip yang setengah mati ingin kubuang ke luar jendela saat ini juga. Semua karena karyawan baru yang berkantor diseberang lorong.

 _Lee Taeyong._

Ini tidak menyenangkan.

Karena tidak peduli betapa parahnya aku menginginkannya, tidak peduli betapa keras nafsu mencoba menguasaiku. Ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin kubawa ke tempat bisnis. Tempat suciku. Rumah keduaku. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Titik.

Itu saja. Diskusi selesai.

Kasus ditutup.

Lee Taeyong secara resmi dicoret dari daftar partner ranjang potensialku. Dia terlarang. Tak tersentuh. Sama sekali. Pemuda itu berada tepat disebelah daftar rekan kerja, mantan pacar teman-temanku, putri bos, dan sahabat baik kakakku.

 _Well_ , meski sebenarnya untuk kategori terakhir itu sedikit masuk wilayah abu-abu.

Kalian mau mendengar alasannya? Baiklah.

Ketika aku berumur delapan belas tahun, sahabat Eunji-nuna, Hayoung, menghabiskan musim panas di rumah kami. Si Menyebalkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabatnya datang ke kamarku pada jam dua malam. Gadis itu memiliki mulut yang sangat berbakat. Dia bahkan membuatku klimaks hanya dengan mulutnya. Aku hanya berfikir, bagaimana kalau sampai dia tahu, akan ada konsekuensi yang mengerikan—aku sedang membicarakan tentang siksa neraka di sini—yang akan menimpaku.

Omong-omong, sampai di mana aku?

Oh benar. Aku menjelaskan bahwa aku telah mengambil keputusan yang tegas bahwa Lee Taeyong, sayangnya, tidak akan pernah aku tiduri. Dan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu. Sungguh. Dan aku hampir saja percaya pada diriku sendiri.

Sampai dia muncul di pintuku.

Ya, Tuhan.

Taeyong memakai kacamata. Kacamata itu akan terlihat culun dan tidak menarik untuk kebanyakan orang. Tapi tidak untuk Taeyong. Ia justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Saat ia mulai bicara, pikiranku tiba-tiba penuh dengan segala macam fantasi mengenai adegan tak senonoh antara siswa dengan gurunya.

Sementara semua ini terjadi di kepalaku, ia masih bicara.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia katakan?

Aku memejamkan mata agar tidak menatap bibir tipisnya. Sehingga aku benar-benar dapat memproses kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya:

"...ayah bilang kau bisa membantuku dengan itu." Dia berhenti dan menatapku penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, perhatianku terpecah. Kau ingin duduk dan bicara sekali lagi?" Tanyaku, suaraku tak pernah mengkhianati gairah yang ada dalam diriku.

Sekali lagi, untuk para wanita di luar sana—ini fakta untuk kalian: Pria memikirkan hubungan seks pada otak mereka nyaris 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu. Intinya adalah, ketika kalian bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" kami berpikir tentang bercinta denganmu di meja dapur. Ketika kalian memberitahu kami tentang film romantis yang kalian tonton pekan lalu, kami berpikir tentang film porno yang dilihat di tv kabel tadi malam. Kupikir kalian ingin tahu.

Taeyong duduk di kursi di seberang mejaku.

Jangan melihat sesuatu diantara kakinya, jangan melihat sesuatu diantara kakinya.

Terlambat.

Aku menjilat bibir dan memaksa mataku menatap wajahnya.

"Jadi," Taeyong mulai lagi, "Aku telah menyusun portofolio pada sebuah perusahaan pemrograman, NCTUnite. Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang perusahaan itu?"

"Samar-samar." Aku menjawab, menatap kertas-kertas di mejaku untuk membendung aliran imajinasi tidak senonoh yang suaranya memanggil dari pikiran menyimpangku. Aku seorang yang sangat sangat nakal. Kalian pikir Taeyong akan menghukumku jika aku mengatakan padanya betapa nakalnya aku?

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Mereka membukukan laba sebelum pajak sebesar tiga juta dollar pada kuartal terakhir." Katanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, tapi itu menunjukkan mereka memiliki pijakan yang solid. Yang tidak mereka miliki adalah modal."

Dia berdiri dan bersandar di atas mejaku untuk memberikan sebuah berkas. Aku diserang oleh aroma vanilla dari parfum yang ia gunakan. Aku memiliki keinginan untuk menenggelamkan wajahku ke rambutnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tapi aku menolak dan membuka berkas sebagai gantinya.

"Aku telah menunjukkan apa yang aku punya Mr. Jung, maksudku, ayahmu. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk menjelaskan ini padamu, dia pikir salah satu dari klienmu—"

"Parkcom." Aku mengangguk.

"Benar, dia pikir Parkcom akan tertarik."

Aku melihat pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sejauh ini. Ini bagus. Rinci dan informatif tapi terfokus. Perlahan-lahan, otakku—yang ada diatas bahuku—mulai berpindah fokus. Jika ada satu topik yang memiliki harapan untuk mengeluarkanku dari pikiran tentang seks, itu adalah pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang bagus. Aku bisa mencium potensi di sini.

Ini tidak beraroma selezat pemuda di depannya, tapi mendekati.

"Ini bagus, Taeyong-shi, sangat bagus, aku pasti bisa menjual ini pada Parkcom."

Matanya sedikit menyipit. "Tapi, kau akan memasukkan aku ke dalam tim, kan?"

Aku menyeringai. "Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat seperti tipe orang yang butuh untuk mencuri proposal orang lain?"

Dia memutar matanya dan tersenyum. Kali ini, aku tidak bisa berpaling. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Jaehyun-shi. Aku tidak bermaksud mengartikan seperti itu. Hanya saja kau tahu...hari pertama."

Aku memberi isyarat baginya untuk duduk kembali, dan dia menurut. " _Well_ , aku akan mengatakan dari yang terlihat, kau menjalani hari pertama dengan baik. Dan, tolong, panggil saja Jaehyun."

Dia mengangguk. Aku bersandar di kursiku menilainya. Mataku memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak profesional. Aku tahu itu. Tapi kelihatannya aku tidak peduli.

"Jadi...merayakan pekerjaan baru, ya?" Aku bertanya mengacu pada perkataannya tempo hari di bar.

Dia menggigit bibir, dan celanaku mengetat saat milikku menggeliat dan mengeras—lagi―hanya dengan melihat itu.

"Ya. pekerjaan baru." Dia mengangkat bahu kemudian mengatakan, "Aku menduga siapa kau, ketika kau menyebutkan siapa namamu dan nama perusahaanmu, Jaehyun-shi."

"Kau pernah dengar tentang aku?" Aku bertanya, benar-benar penasaran.

"Tentu. Kau sering muncul di majalah."

Kata-kata terakhirnya mengacu pada kolom gosip di halaman yang aku sering muncul.

"Jika satu-satunya alasan kau menolaku malam itu karena aku bekerja di sini," kataku "Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri di meja ayahku dalam satu jam."

Dia tertawa dan kemudian, dengan sedikit tersipu mewarnai pipinya, Taeyong menjawab, "Tidak, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan." Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengingatkanku tentang cincin pertunangan yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Tapi, bukankah kau senang sekarang bahwa aku menolakmu? Maksudku, akan jadi canggung jika sesuatu terjadi diantara kita, bukankah begitu?"

Wajahku benar-benar serius saat aku mengatakan padanya, "Sebenarnya aku takkan keberatan." Karena setidaknya aku bisa merasakan lubangnya memanja milikku.

Dia mengangkat alisnya dengan ragu. "Meskipun aku bekerja di bawahmu sekarang?"

Sekarang, ayolah—dia menjurus tepat ke arah sana, dan dia tahu itu. _Bekerja di bawahku?_ Bagaimana mungkin aku mengabaikan katakata itu? Astaga, pikiran kotorku.

Namun aku hanya mengangkat alis, dan Taeyong menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa lagi. Dengan senyum liar aku bertanya padanya "Aku tidak membuatmu tidak nyaman, kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi apakah kau memperlakukan semua karyawanmu sepeti ini? Karena kalau boleh jujur, kau membiarkan dirimu terbuka lebar untuk mendapat suatu gugatan pelecehan."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah senyum dari bibirku. Dia mengejutkan.

Tajam. Cepat. Aku harus berpikir sebelum aku berbicara dengannya.

Aku suka itu.

 _Aku menyukainya._

"Tidak. Aku tidak memperlakukan semua karyawanku dengan cara ini. Belum pernah. Hanya satu, yang terus aku pikirkan sejak malam Minggu."

Ok, mungkin aku tidak memikirkan dia ketika threesome dengan si kembar. Tapi setidaknya sebagian dari kalimatku benar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan cara yang memberitahuku kalau dia berpikir aku manis.

Aku memiliki banyak hal, sayang. Manis bukanlah salah satunya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang kuinginkan, dan aku mengejarnya. Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Kalian tidak akan pernah mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang lebih benar tentangku daripada itu. Tapi mari kita berhenti untuk sementara waktu di sini, oke? Jadi aku bisa memberi kalian gambaran lengkapnya.

Kalian tahu, ibuku, selalu menginginkan keluarga besar—lima, mungkin enam orang anak. Tapi Eunji enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Enam tahun mungkin terlihat tidak terlalu jauh untuk kalian, tapi untuk ibuku itu bagai seumur hidup. Ceritanya, setelah melahirkan Eunji, ibuku tidak bisa hamil lagi—tapi itu bukan karena kurang berusaha. "Infertilitas sekunder," mereka menyebutnya. Ketika kakakku berumur empat tahun, ibuku hampir menyerah pada harapan untuk mempunyai banyak anak. Dan kemudian coba tebak?

Aku lahir.

Kejutan.

Aku adalah bayi ajaib ibuku. Malaikat berharga yang berasal dari doa-doa ibuku. Harapan yang terkabul. Dan dia bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu. Ayahku sangat senang, bersyukur memilki anak yang lain—anak laki-laki. Dan Eunji—tahun-tahun berikutnya menjadi si menyebalkan—senang sekali akhirnya mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki.

Aku adalah apa yang keluargaku inginkan dan tunggu selama lima tahun. Aku adalah pangeran kecil. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat salah. Segala yang kuinginkan pasti terkabul. Aku adalah yang paling tampan, yang paling cemerlang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih ramah, tidak ada yang lebih manis daripada aku. Aku dicintai melebihi kata-kata—dimanja dan juga dilayani.

Jadi, kalau kalian menganggap aku sombong? Egois? Manja? Kau mungkin benar. Tapi jangan marah padaku, ini bukan salahku. Aku adalah produk dari bagaimana aku di besarkan.

Sekarang karena pembicaraanku sudah keluar jalur, mari kembali ke kantorku dan _Lee Taeyong_.

"Dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu, aku menginginkanmu, Taeyong."

Lihat bagaimana pipinya bersemu merah, sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya? Lihat bagimana wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mataku kemudian memandang ke bawah lantai?

Aku mempengaruhinya. Taeyong juga menginginkanku. Tapi dia melawannya. Tapi itu ada di sana. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Pengetahuan ini membuatku menahan erangan saat organ bawahku bereaksi sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin berjalan menghampiri Taeyong dan menciumnya sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri. Aku ingin menyelipkan lidahku di antara bibir ranumnya sampai lututnya lunglai. Aku ingin mengangkatnya. Melingkarkan kakinya dipinggangku. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan―

"Hai, Jaehyun. Ada kemacetan lalu lintas. Jika kau ingin mengadakan pertemuan jam empat, kau harus segera pergi."

Terima kasih Irene, cara yang bagus untuk merusak suasana, sekretaris yang mengagumkan. Pemilihan waktu yang mengerikan.

Taeyong bangkit dari kursinya, bahunya kaku, punggungnya lurus. Dia mendekat ke arah pintu dan menolak untuk menatapku. "Jadi, terima kasih untuk waktumu, Jaehyun-shi. Kau, ahh, beritahu aku kapan kau menginginkanku."

Aku mengangkat alisku penuh arti oleh kata-katanya. Aku suka dia tersipu dan akulah orang yang melakukan ini padanya.

Masih menghindari kontak mata, dia menyeringai kecil. "Tentang Parkcom dan NCTUnite. Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Apa―Oh, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Sebelum dia keluar dari pintu, suaraku menghentikannya. "Taeyong?"

Dia menoleh kearahku, matanya penuh tanya.

Aku menunjuk ke diriku sendiri. "Panggil saja Jaehyun."

Dia tersenyum, memulihkan dirinya sendiri. Kepercayaan diri alaminya kembali ke dalam matanya. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan tatapanku. "Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Jaehyun,"

Setelah dia keluar dari pintu, aku bilang pada diriku sendiri, "Oh, ya. Ya, pasti."

Saat aku memeriksa tasku sebelum pergi ke pertemuan, aku menyadari ketertarikan ini—tidak, itu bukan kata yang cukup kuat—kebutuhan yang kumiliki pada Lee Taeyong tidak akan hilang. Aku bisa berusaha dan melawannya, tapi aku hanya seorang pria, demi Tuhan. Dibiarkan tak terselesaikan, hasratku untuk Taeyong bisa mengubah kantorku, tempat yang aku cintai, menjadi sebuah ruang penyiksaan dari frustasi seksualku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Jadi, aku punya tiga pilihan: aku bisa keluar dari pekerjaanku. Aku bisa membuat Taeyong keluar dari pekerjaannya. Atau aku bisa membujuknya untuk berbagi satu malam yang sangat menyenangkan denganku. Kedua belah pihak melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing—persetan dengan konsekuensinya.

Tebak mana yang akan kupilih?

Aku menemui gadis yang kukenal di coffeehouse malam itu dan menghabiskan malam di hotel dengannya.

Puas.

Apa? Ayolah, jangan seperti itu. Aku menginginkan Taeyong, tidak di ragukan lagi jika aku memang menginginkan pemuda itu. Tapi jangan berharap aku bersikap seperti pemuda baik-baik sampai hal itu terjadi.

Seks adalah sebuah pelepasan. Fisik semata. Itu saja. Setidaknya bagiku seperti itu.

Oke, Oke—tenang dulu—jangan mulai melempar sepatu atau benda apapun kearahku. Setidaknya pria seperti aku, lebih baik, kan?

Setidaknya cobalah mengerti aku.

Bagus.

Sekarang, kembali ke kisah duka dan penderitaanku.

Aku tidak pernah merayu seorang wanita sebelumnya.

Kutahu ini mengejutkan. Biar kujelaskan. Aku tidak pernah merayu seorang wanita sebelumnya, tidak dalam arti yang umum. Biasanya, aku hanya melihat, mengedipkan mata, tersenyum. Sebuah sapaan yang ramah, satu atau dua gelas minuman. Setelah itu satu-satunya pertukaran verbal yang terlibat hanyalah satu kata pendek seperti lebih keras, lagi, lebih rendah... kalian pasti mengerti maksudnya, kan? Tidak? Baiklah aku perjelas. Yang kumaksud tadi adalah erangan saat kami melakukan seks.

Jadi, segala hal tentang percakapan dengan seorang pemuda untuk mengajaknya ke ranjang merupakan konsep yang cukup baru bagiku, kuakui. Tapi aku tidak khawatir. Kenapa tidak, jika kalian tanya?

Karena aku seperti sedang bermain catur.

Catur adalah permainan strategi, perencanaan, berpikir dua langkah ke depan untuk langkah berikutnya. Mengarahkan lawanmu tepat di mana kalian menginginkannya.

Selama dua minggu setelah pertemuan hari pertama, berhubungan dengan Taeyong, bagiku persis seperti bermain catur. Beberapa kata sugestif, belaian biasa tapi menggoda. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian bosan dengan setiap detil percakapan. Aku hanya akan mengatakan semua berjalan dengan baik, segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kurasa semuanya akan memakan waktu satu minggu—maksimal dua minggu—sampai aku dapat mengklaim lubang diantara kakinya. Aku sudah tahu bagaimana nanti hasilnya. Pada kenyataannya aku telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, membayangkannya, berkhayal tentang itu.

Ingin mendengarnya?

Ini terjadi di kantorku. Suatu malam ketika kami berdua bekerja lembur—satu-satunya orang yang masih di kantor. Dia pasti lelah, kaku. Aku akan menawarkan memijit lehernya. Dan dia mengizinkanku. Kemudian aku akan menunduk dan menciumnya, mulai dari bahunya yang di tutupi kemeja, naik sampai lehernya, merasakan kulitnya dengan lidahku. Akhirnya, bibir kami akan bertemu. Dan itu akan menjadi panas—membara. Dan dia akan melupakan semua alasantentang kenapa kami tidak seharusnya melakukan ini: karena ia bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku, juga tunangan bodohnya. Satu-satunya hal yang akan dia pikirkan adalah aku dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua tangan ahliku padanya.

Aku punya sebuah sofa di kantorku, sofanya dari bahan suede—bukan kulit. Apakah suede bisa bernoda? Semoga tidak. Karena di sanalah kami akan berakhir beberapa malam lagi.

Sekarang biarkan aku menanyakan ini pada kalian: apakah kalian pernah melihat iklan yang mengatakan bagaimana kehidupan bisa berubah dalam sekejap?

Kalian tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan, bukan? Di mana keluarga bahagia mengemudi di jalan raya pada hari yang cerah dan kemudian― _Bam!_ Tabrakan terjadi. Sang ayah terbang keluar jendela karena dia tidak mengaitkan sabuk pengamannya.

Cerita itu dirancang untuk menakut-nakuti kita. Dan memang begitu.

Tapi kenyataannya tetap penuh kebenaran. Tujuan kita, prioritas kita dapat berubah seketika—biasanya ketika kita tidak menduganya.

Jadi, setelah dua minggu menyusun strategi dan berkhayal, aku yakin Lee Taeyong akan menjadi pasangan _one night stand_ ku berikutnya.

Aku tak ingat pernah menginginkan seseorang sebanyak aku menginginkan dia. Aku pasti belum pernah menunggu seorang wanita selama aku menunggu Taeyong, yang bahkan bukan wanita.

Dan kemudian, pada Senin sore, ayahku memanggilku ke kantornya.

"Duduklah, nak. Ada beberapa urusan yang ingin kubahas."

Ayahku sering memanggilku di sini untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang dia belum siap untuk bagikan dengan seluruh staf. "Aku baru saja selesai bicara lewat telepon dengan Jung Yunho. Dia mencari diversifikasi. Dia akan datang ke kota ini bulan depan untuk berkeliling mencari ide."

Kalian punya serbet? Karena kurasa aku meneteskan air liur. Ini tender besar.

"Bulan depan? Oke, aku bisa mengerjakannya. Tidak ada masalah."

Aku merasakan kegembiraan memompa di pembuluh darahku. Pasti beginilah yang hiu rasakan setelah seseorang membuang seember daging cincang ke dalam air.

"Jaehyun..." ayahku menyela, tapi pikiranku terlalu sibuk berputar dengan ide-ide untuk bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada petunjuk apa yang dia cari? Maksudku kemungkinannya tidak terbatas."

"Nak..." Ayahku mencoba lagi.

Kalian bisa menduganya, bukan?

Namun aku terus mengoceh, "Stasiun tv kabel adalah mesin penghasil uang. Media sosial ada di toilet sekarang, jadi kita bisa mengambil beberapa penawaran yang nyata. Produksi film selalu menjadi taruhan yang aman, dan itu akan mengurangi biaya tambahan ketika mereka memutar ulang pada jaringannya sendiri."

"Jaehyun. Aku ingin memberikan klien itu pada Lee Taeyong."

Tunggu sebentar! Mau mengulanginya untukku?

"Apa?"

"Dia bagus, Jaehyun. Aku bilang padamu, dia sangat bagus."

"Dia di sini baru dua minggu!"

Perusahaan ini adalah milikku. Aku sudah membina klien-klien ini sejak perusahaan mereka masih kecil. Aku memandang perusahaan itu seperti ayah yang bangga, saat mereka tumbuh menjadi konglomerat yang kokoh. Aku menjamu mereka dengan minuman dan makanan mewah, aku telah menghabiskan jam demi jam, bertahun-tahun tanpa tidur nyenyak. Tugasku adalah bukan hanya apa yang aku lakukan—itulah siapa aku. Dan aku akan sangat tidak rela jika Lee Taeyong berjalan ke sini dan mengambilnya dariku begitu saja.

Tidak peduli seberapa bagus pantatnya.

"Ya," kata ayahku. "Dan apa kau melihatnya beberapa hal yang dia hasilnya selama dua minggu ini? Dia adalah yang pertama datang dan terakhir meninggalkan kantor—setiap hari. Dia inovatid dan berpikir di luar kebiasaan. Dia mengembangkan beberapa investasi yang paling inovatif yang pernah aku lihat. Naluriku mengatakan untuk memberinya kesempatan dan melihat apa yang akan bisa dia lakukan."

Aku tahu bahwa bersikap dramatis tidak berpengaruh apapun dengan ayahku, jadi aku memijit hidungku berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "Baiklah, aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan, ayah. Tapi Jung Yunho bukanlah klien yang bisa kau berikan kepada seseorang hanya untuk mengetahui apakah dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia adalah klien yang kau berikan kepada orang terbaik dan tercerdas. Seseorang yang kau tahu bisa membawa sampai ke zona akhir. Dan itu adalah aku."

Bukankah begitu? Aku bertanya-tanya saat ekspresi ketidakpastian menyelimuti wajahnya.

Saat ayahku terus terdiam, perutku menggeliat dengan cemas. Ini bukan karena aku memiliki Daddy complex atau semacamnya, tapi bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak menikmati kebanggaan ayahku dalam kinerjaku di kantor. Aku adalah tangan kanannya. Aku adalah orang yang dapat mengatasi masalahnya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua kurang lima menit, aku sangat yakin aku satu-satunya orang yang akan mendapat kepercayaan dari ayahku.

Atau setidaknya aku dulunya begitu.

Aku terbiasa mendapatkan kepercayaan penuhnya. Fakta bahwa kepercayaan ayahku sepertinya goyah itu... _well_ , sungguh menyakitkan.

"Begini saja." Dia mendesah. "Kita punya waktu satu bulan. Kita akan adakan presentasi. Taeyong juga melakukan hal yang sama. Siapapun yang bisa membuatku terkesan akan segera bekerja pada Yunho."

Seharusnya aku benar-benar merasa tersinggung. Apa yang ayahku minta sama saja mengatakan kepada seorang pemenang Oscar bahwa dia harus mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi pemain figuran.

Tapi aku tidak membantah. Aku terlalu sibuk merencanakan langkah selanjutnya.

Jadi, kalian mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi tentang kehidupan, kan?

Dengan demikian, Lee Taeyong telah berubah dari seorang yang tidak sabar ingin kuajak menari bermain di kasurku, menjadi seseorang yang tidak sabar ingin aku remukkan di bawah sepatuku.

Lawanku. Sainganku. Musuhku.

Itu bukan salah Taeyong. Kutahu.

Tapi, apa aku peduli?

 _Tidak_. Tidak sedikitpun.

* * *

 **To be Continued**


End file.
